Austin Carter
|image= |gender=Male |race=Human |faction=Evil |health=One hundred |level=All |status=Alive, |game=Nitrome Must Die, Super Stock Take}} Austin Carter is one of the main characters of the game Nitrome Must Die. He is the character controlled by player one. Austin Carter is a teenager who chats with his friend, Justin Bennet, over the internet. After losing another one of Nitrome's games, he and his friend Justin Bennet go to Nitrome Towers to destroy Nitrome once and for all. Appearance Austin appears as a person who has a navy blue hairstyle (with hair covering one of his eyes) and wears a skull t-shirt. Austin's hair moves up and down whenever he runs. His trousers are light blue, which is a darker color than Justin's. Up close, his head is round; when he is not close up, his head is a rounded rectangle. Though he is a human being, he lacks a nose and neck. Unlike Justin, Austin doesn't wear shoes; this doesn't make the damage on spikes greater, though. Game information Nitrome Must Die History Austin is seen chatting with his (possibly nearby) friend Justin rather than visiting him. One day, the two friends chat up a hatred storm about how they lost the latest Nitrome game (possibly Mega Mash or Steamlands, likely the latter, as nothing from Mega Mash is seen in gameplay) and declare that they are going to obliterate Nitrome once and for all. They ride their bikes to the incredibly large building. Austin is skilled at using his bike and is able to brake properly. Justin keeps going and lands in the trash cans. Knocking over the trash cans is fortunate for the two, as there were two experimental guns inside. Austin and Justin navigate through the 99 floors of Nitrome Towers, killing all the enemies they come upon (including their Employees) with the company's many experimental weapons. In game Austin serves as player one, possibly because he declared that Nitrome should die. When reviving player two, Austin will kick Justin until he gets up (four bars). Whenever Austin isn't in the Elevator, he is armed with a nitrome gun, and the player is able to control if he moves left, right, up, down, or shoots past Nitrome characters. In the elevator, he does actions that describe his personality. Personality Seeing all of the actions done in the elevator, the player can assume that Austin is lazy and also sloppy. He also seems to be impatient, seeing that he quit playing a Nitrome game when he lost at it. Other signs that he is lazy is that he chats with (probably) his only friend Justin rather than visiting him. Even though he is inactive, he can run quickly and jump high. Super Stock Take Austin Carter appears behind bars in a block on level twenty-one; he is also mentioned in the speech bubble for that level. AC_cameo_in_SSS.png|Austin Carter in a block SSSbubble21.png|In the speech bubble Facebook account Austin Carter momentarily had his own Facebook account, however, some time after the release of Nitrome Must Die, his account somehow became inaccessible, displaying a "Content is currently unavailable" sign when it is accessed. Currently, all of Austin Carter's comments have the words "Austin Carter" link back to Nitrome. Facebook comments Austin Carter's Facebook profile had been put up a short time before Nitrome revealed their 100th game. After that, Austin didn't make another comment for one year and nine months, his most recent comment being on July 5th 2013. Below are the comments he made on various Nitrome Facebook posts: why over 50000 likes?? their games arent even that good ::Comment on November 1st, 2011, on Nitrome's post about 50,000 likes (October 25th 2011) whats the deal with nitrome?? their games sux ::Comment on November 1st, 2011, on Nitrome's post posted on October 28th 2011 100 games. YAWN!!! ::Comment on November 1st, 2011, on Nitrome's post posted on November 1st 2011 Nitrome is SOOO rubbish they can't even do 3D games. ::Comment on November 3rd, 2011, on Nitrome's post posted on November 1st 2011 Don't bother playing Nitrome games. Play something decent instead like Halo or gears of war. ::Comment on November 2nd 2011, on Nitrome's post posted on November 2nd, 2011 Why can you only heart games and not hate them. Cos they all suck! ::Comment on November 3rd, 2011, on Nitrome's post posted on November 3rd, 2011 Why do you all want sequels? They need to make a good game first. ::Comment on November 3rd, 2011, on Nitrome's post posted on November 3rd, 2011 Click like if you HATE Nitrome ::Comment on November 3rd, 2011, on Nitrome's post posted on November 3rd, 2011 Right THATS IT i've had enough of all this Nitrome rubbish. Sign my petition against Nitrome. Check out the link below. nitromemustdie.com ::Comment on November 3rd, 2011, on Nitrome's post posted on November 3rd, 2011 Yeah, Whatever dudes! ::Comment on November 4th, 2011, on Nitrome's post posted on November 3rd, 2011 Rubble Trouble is such an Angry Birds RIPOFF!!! ::Comment on November 3rd, 2011, on Nitrome's post posted on November 4th, 2011 Yeh, don't worry about it... riiiight... Well I think there are nearly 500 people that would beg to differ! nitromemustdie.com ::Comment on November 7th, 2011, on Nitrome's Friday Update post posted on November 4th, 2011 60,000 likes big deal... How long did it take you guys to get that though? Our campaign only started and we got nearly 500 already and its not like we are even a big corporate company or anything! nitromemustdie.com if you agree! ::Comment on November 7th, 2011, on Nitrome's post about 60,000 Facebook fans posted on November 7th, 2011 ''Woohoo! more promotion for us... '' ::Comment on November 7th, 2011, on Nitrome's post about support against Nitrome Must Die, posted on November 7th, 2011 AC-comment1.png|The first comment AC-comment2.png|The second comment AC-comment3.png|The third comment AC-comment4.png|The fourth comment AC-comment5.png|The fifth comment AC-comment6.png|The sixth comment AC-comment7.png|The seventh comment AC-comment8.png|The eighth comment AC-comment9.png|The ninth comment AC-comment10.png|The tenth comment AC-comment11.png|The eleventh comment AC-comment12.png|The twelfth comment The previous URL for Austin Carter's Facebook account. Activity outside Nitrome games Austin Carter was used for content pertaining to Nitrome.com 2.0 accounts, appearing in an advertisement for them and also in the trailer for accounts. Long prior to the release of accounts, at the right side of the game page would be an image of what the comments bar for a page would be, Austin replying to Cuboy 2's saying "LAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". In the account video for the accounts, Austin appears in the trailer, making several comments. He says "What's this? Christmas?" to the words "Nitrome has a gift for you" on the screen. In reading the words "Nitrome accounts" he says "This is going to be another long wait...", letting out a sigh, only to reply "I have to admit this time I'm quite impressed!" to the presence of the words "Coming next week". Austin Carter also makes an appearance in the Icebreaker Now Has Achievements video being taken away by a Boss and an Executive . File:Austin_IB_AT.png|Austin in the video Gallery File:Austin Running.gif|Austin Running File:Nitrome_Work.png|Justin Bennet and Austin Carter's sprites in Nitrome Must Die AustinMusic.png|Austin listening to Music File:Austin_Carter.jpg|Austin's Facebook Avatar Austingothitbyarocket.png|Austin upon being killed by a rocket Game Over.png|Austin (hand only seen) getting a "game over" Cycling.png|Austin and Justin cycling Burping.png|Austin burping Austin_Carter.png|Austin Carter's avatar placed in the upcoming comments section for all Nitrome games File:Profiles1.png|Austin commenting in the pre-release comments section of Nitrome.com 2.0 Full avatar-20.png|Austin Carter as a free avatar for the Accounts Other appearances *100th Game (skin) - Austin Carter appears with Justin Bennet, firing their guns, and running away from a hoard of enemies in the skin. 100th Game Austin.PNG|100th Game skin Trivia *Austin owns a Pear computer, which is a parody to the Apple computers. * YouTube: Nitrome Must Die - Ending *Austin has only four fingers, has no fingernails, and walks barefooted, unlike Justin who actually wears shoes. *Sometimes when the game freezes for a second (or so), Austin's hair lifts up, and there is no eye underneath. *Both Austin Carter and Justin Bennet have six letters in their first name, and six letters in their last name. This might be a reference to the popular web comic "Homestuck", suggesting that both Austin and Justin are internet trolls. *Austin's colors may be based off the fact that gothic kids (in England) prefer navy blue. *Some of his death cries in Nitrome Must Die are the same as the young Norse warrior's and Norman Noggin's. External links *Austin Carter on Facebook Notes Category:Characters Category:Nitrome Must Die Category:Main characters Category:Villains